nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theodogeo
Welcome Hi Theodogeo, welcome to Nehrim Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The search for Darius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kassandra1 (Talk) 15:10, January 23, 2011 PS. This is an a''utomatically generated'' message. Do not feel obliged to respond to it :-) However, we would really appreciate you help, so you can contact us in this topic on official SureAI forum: http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=4103 For more details on editing Wiki read this section: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Nehrim_Wiki#Wiki_Help Templates Hi Theodogeo! Thanks for your help with the Wiki ! Really great job! However, to make your editing easier, I would suggest that you could try using templates. It will save you some time ! It's really not that complicated, look at the templates here: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_How-To#Available_Templates And how to insert them. Simply write in a new article: [templatename NOT 'in italics, normal print] These templatenames are available : *Main Quests *Side Quests *Creatures *People *Hostile people/Bosses(Human) *Cities *Villages *Dangerous Dungeons *Shrines,graves,chapels *Mines *Caves *Ruins *Fortresses *Weapons Then press Preview (if all is fine, Save). Then edit again and you will have the page ready for editing ! Good luck ! And if you have any suggestions concernig Wiki, join us in this topic:http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=4103&start=0 Kassandra1 18:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :) Hi Theodogeo ! Don't worry about anything ! Everything can be fixed ! And it's usually Wikia at fault, not you :) Sometimes it happens that the when you give a photo first, it(the photo) as if 'inteferes' with the link and something gets messed up. It doesn't appear to happen with slideshows that is why I usually put slideshows at the beginning of the article. You should be able to add a slideshow now. I see you like adding a lot of photos, so I added a new heading 'photo gallery' at the bottom of the page. Photos are best used in tables (you shooul discern some almost invisible table borders, only in EDIT mode). Otherwise, they can be a bit annoying to add and when they have borders they do not seem to interfere with the text or links. I hope you do see the border lines ( I put them at 0), but I put some photos so it should be easier to discern them ;p You can edit the table (right click on the table and check Table Properties) so you will be able to do such tablesb y yourself. It really helps with photos. If you have any more questions don' hesitate to ask :) Kassandra1 21:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! Hi! Last time I left a message to you here : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/User:Theodogeo as Wikia wasn't working properly and I couldn't see your Talk Page. It was a problem related to the new Wikia Upgrade. Now Wikia should work fine. If you have any other questions , feel free to ask :)Kassandra1 21:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Sure, please, do experiment :) I know form my own experience that editing canbe at times frustrating, and it also took me some time to figure out some things. And one more clue, just discovered it recently: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload (saves a lot of time!) Wiki seems to be fixed, but again something seems to be wrong as today 2 people (including myself) were blocked for some time for 'spamming'. Dunno how's that possible, but if it happens that you get blocked by Wikia Staff, write a mesage on SureAI forum here. Good luck with editing :)Kassandra1 18:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Theo! I see you doing great with tables :) And really a lot of information about the Fortress!(http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_of_Aman) I saw that you got this extremely longih list of items when adding a Templates, so I decided to give you a hand with it a bit. I think the blue colour doesn't look too attractive, so feel free to experiment with the cell colours. (Right click on the cell or cells that you want to edit, then choose Table Properites and click 'background colours'). Or you can choose to add borders, maybe the tables look better with borders? I honestly don't know. It's your page, deisgn it as you want! :)Kassandra1 12:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Some typs Hi, You do really a great job, thank you. How you go very detailed, some advices for sparing time: for Armor/weapon - no need to ad details like enchantements, all is listed in Armor/weapon pages no need to list dishes Items are usually linked to other pages, here is an example: For other armor/weapon non determined yet. The list is not complete, because many things are "under construction" Two photo in row > must be 260 px for no overlaping Cheers 'Garnet1 15:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Theo! Don't worry if you're not sure you're not following the 'spirit' of Wiki! I guess places don't have this 'spirit' yet. As you see, we're at a very early stage of development and when all the info is more or less complete, we will focus polishing everything and giving it a more unified look. Garnet is at teh moment busy with Armor Sets, I try to finish Main Quest, but one day we will review Places. But as you see, Places in Nehrim are so HUGE!:) And I already reported the problem with Places template to Garnet. When he has some time , he will try to change it somehow. About Tables, how I change it. I used ctr+c on the table and ctr+v at the bottom of the page, because I had to delete the table to create a complete new one (dunno why it didn't want to work, gess Wikia at fault) Created a new table: Rows: about 12 Columns:4 (You can easily add rows or columns, right click anywhere and 'Add a row/column after/before') Width:630 1st Row: Write : Other 2nd rows (in each cell) :Armor, Weapon, Crafting, Miscellaneous Use your mouse to include the whole first row (4 cells) and right click :"Merge cells' ( and it has to be done after you written something in the cells below, otherwise it merging will be a bit ruined). Then you should have no division into columns in 'Other' cell. And you can edit separate cells now or as many cells you want at one : Cell Properites, Aligment: in the centre or to the left, Backgorund Colour and Headers (words will be in bold) or Data (normal print). And really, don't worry about that something doesn't look 'nice'. The most important is that you give a lot of information about the places, it can be edited later to look more 'attractive' if you find it a bit annoying :) You can join us in discussion here on SureAI forum :http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=4103&start=290 As you see Garnet is also impressed by your work ! And about the Templates, yes, with places we find it very difficult to make a template. Sompe places are small, some full of various things. The main problem is how to organize the loot from the place. Just do as you have done so far, it is really amazing! Kassandra1 17:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Photos breaking links Hahaha noticed again that one of your hotos broke the link:) PLEASE READ IT IN SOURCE MODE '''(otherwise you won't understand what i'm trying to explain;p. EDIT this post, look for Controls (Undo/Redo, Source <--click this one) I will give you a small clue about putting photos next to a link (they have a tendency to break the link, do not know why). When it happens again that a photo breaks the link: 1. Go to Edit mode. 2. Change to Source (the one after the green arrows in Cotrols) 3. Look what has happened.. . I know it might look complicated ( I do not understand 99% of the Source Mode) but in this case it's easy to spot the problem. 4. You should chane it to something like this : Back to Places <--that is how Places hsould look like in Source Mode, the same with photos. 5. CClick Source agian to switch into this more friendly edit menu. I Preview. And it should work. Hope it helps you with adding photos! Kassandra1 17:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tables Wow, the photo looks great ! I think it's is better organized than the one I created! But some things that you would need to change: 1. No need for 'other ' I guess. 2. You need to set Table Properites (Table, not Cell) Width to 630 (just right click anywhere inside the table and choose Table Properties) so that the whole table can be visible. And it actully might look really nice! But that would also mean removin the whole table I created (it will be much easier than modifying it) and create these smaller tales from scratch. Check : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Potions If '''you like it, fee free to delete my previosus Table and put these(Tip: use Ctr+c on ALL tables and ctr+v in your article and you should have the same tables ready:) Of course you will need to put the info here and be careful with adding more colours, dunno why but I added some and it ruined the table:p Tell me if you like it, and I can edit a template so that when you insert a template you would have the tables ready. PS. 3 columns for ingredients because there is a very long list of them. Templates updated Hi Theo!! The Templates for Places have been updated :) No need to searc for new Templates, they are still the same, just with tables: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_How-To#Available_Templates Garnet suggested that dividing into Silve,r Mithril etc. would be going tino too much detail . Still in our cells we can organized it the way we want. I'm not sure about this division of Potions, which is Specialwhich Normal, guess the info is form Contruction Set, so just put it wherever you think it's best. It can be edited later when Potionspage is ready. Kassandra1 22:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC)